Breathe
by DreamerofDreams56
Summary: She didn't intend to see it; she honestly didn't. But it was inevitable and now that the course had been taken, it was unstoppable. Meet Persephone Cullen, human, adopted at a young age because of her ability to see the future and now Bella Swan has moved to town and shifts everything that seemed to be set in stone. *Eventual SethxOC pairing* Starts in Twilight.


**Dreamer here,**

**Important message: changed a few things in this chapter. Hopefully going to wrap up the next chapter today. Key word being hopefully. My best friend is moving tomorrow so she's coming over for dinner tonight and I have to get ready and clean, etc.**

**The only "major" thing I changed is the friends' names. Jonas is still Jonas, and Evie is still Evie but I had an epiphany with Ethan. Based on something that's going to occur in the future, I'm saving Ethan and changing him to Logan. Percy, Logan, seems like I'm throwing you some Logan Lerman references, huh? OMG THERE'S ALREADY A CHARLIE IN THIS STORY. Sorry but really, I'm not trying to make them references but alas, it's funny how things happen.**

**Byeeee!**

* * *

If one were to ask who Persephone Cullen was most like, the answers would vary. If it was a total stranger, they would say Edward: distant but beautiful. If someone who knew the family was asked that, they would say either Rosalie or Jasper: reserved, quiet, and powerful. But everyone in the Cullen family would be unanimous on their decision if asked: a complete and total mixture of everyone.

She could easily pass for Carlisle and Esme's daughter due to her caramel hair and green eyes that were remarkably similar to Carlisle's when he was human. Persephone had called Esme and Carlisle 'Mom' and 'Dad' since she could speak. And that's what they truly were to her, parents. Persephone's personality varied quite often. It usually depended on the day or the visions that came with it.

She had Carlisle's compassion and love for art, Esme's passionate love and motherly side, Edward's generosity and musical talent, Emmett's boldness and humor, Rosalie's reasoning and beauty, Alice's spunk and grace, and Jasper's logic and comprehension. Needless to say, Persephone fit right in with Cullens. She had her own traits as well. Her gift in in writing and poetry seemed strange to the family, but they supported her. Percy's love of the outdoors didn't seem strange for the family that was known in Forks to "hike" on the sunny days. Edward or Alice usually took her to some trails, occasionally carrying her at lightning speed to the end if she grew tired.

Life seemed pretty normal, until one January morning, at precisely 6:30 AM.

* * *

Poke, poke.

Persephone groaned into the pillow, the sound coming out muffled. She opened one green eye to see Alice sitting there, a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Percy!" she sang, "Time for school!"

"Five more minutes," Persephone groaned and Alice shook her head.

"Persephone, we have this argument every single morning," she said, "And you never win."

"Fine." Persephone huffed and sat up, "I'm up. Happy?"

"Very," Alice chirped and gestured to the vanity in the room, "I have your outfit ready. Can I please do your hair and makeup?"

"Alice," Persephone sighed, "You really don't have to."

"But I want to," Alice squealed and tugged Persephone by her arm to the closet, "Get changed!"

She tossed the clothes at Persephone and said teenager caught them, already used to the family's knack of throwing things to one another.

She shut the closet door and changed quickly, barely even looking at the blouse and pants ensemble. Persephone was out in thirty seconds and in the chair by the vanity, Alice's cool fingers already running through her hair.

Her hands moved quickly and soon had her hair up and in rollers. Alice quickly buffed Persephone's face and added all of the necessities.

"How do you get it this perfect ever morning?" Persephone murmured in awe as she looked at her face in the mirror.

"You just give me great raw material," Alice said, planting a kiss on her head.

"Thanks," Persephone said and began to search for her shoes. Alice stood in the doorway, the boots in hand.

"Here," she said and Persephone smiled.

"Thank you, Alice," Persephone said with a smile before kissing her sister's cheek. Alice held her breath for a moment until she pulled away.

"It's been too long since I last hunted." she said to herself and Persephone groaned.

"Why test Jasper? He's fine around me and everyone else. Why push it?" she vented.

"Excellent point," Edward said, suddenly appearing in the doorway, crooked smile in place, "And as much as I would love to hear you voice your opinions, Esme has breakfast ready."

True to his word, he cocked his head as Esme called out, "Breakfast, Persephone!"

"Coming, Mom!" Persephone said, knowing that she would hear.

She tugged on her boots and grabbed her favorite charm bracelet before running down stairs.

"Mom," Persephone whined as she walked into the kitchen, Alice and Edward trailing her, "Why can't the family hunt? I mean, I know you're trying to get Jazz stronger, but personally, I think he's fine."

"Thank you," Jasper said, suddenly appearing in the room. Persephone appeared unfazed by it all; she was used to such things.

"Still," Persephone continued as she sat down in one of the barstools at the counter. Her fingers were still fumbling with the small clasp of the bracelet.

"Darling," Esme said, her own fingers taking over for her daughter and she snapped the bracelet into place, "It's like getting in shape. If you get really muscular and stop working out, your body will lose its strength. But, if you keep working out, then it will get easier and easier to stay in shape."

"Mom," Rosenna sighed, "Vampires don't need to work out, though."

A bark of laughter came from the top of the stairs and the group turned to see Emmett there, Rosalie next to him.

"Nice one, Perce!" Emmett said, flashing up to her side, "High five!"

"Don't break my wrist this time," Persephone sighed as Esme looked worried.

"Do be careful, Emmett," she warned, "Your sister is very delicate."

Emmett moved mockingly slow as he and Persephone touched palms.

"Light as a feather," he said, "I'm like a ninja!"

"Calm down before you break something," Rosalie said, "Again."

Emmett pouted. "Aw, Rose! You're no fun!"

Persephone giggled at her family mingling with one another. Esme pushed the plate of food over to her daughter and Persephone smiled gratefully at her.

She happily ate the eggs while the family looked at her with slightly disgusted expressions. Persephone shrugged and continued eating. Until a vision came.

Her fork clattered to the counter and her eyes grew distant at the exact time Alice did. The family grew still, all eyes on the two of them. Alice moved over next to Persephone, who would be having a harder time with this than her.

She placed her hand on her shoulder as Persephone shook, her breathing coming in quick pants. Persephone's head slumped and Alice cradled her.

A few moments later, Persephone's head snapped up.

"I-It's the nomads," she gasped, "They're coming."

"Will they be feeding?" Esme asked and Edward nodded, his eyes on the two sisters. He was already in on the vision.

"They'll be here, in a week's time," he recited as he looked into the girls' minds. Persephone shook her head slightly, as to clear her head. She rested her head on the cool granite for a few moments before sitting back up.

"Much better," she said and smiled to the group. They all relaxed.

"Darling, are you sure you're okay? I can have you stay home today if you—" Esme was on a motherly rant but Persephone shook her head, downing the rest of her orange juice.

"I'll be fine, Mom," she told her, "Besides, I wouldn't even dream of missing today."

Alice and Persephone shared an excited exchange as the family looked on in confusion.

"I can't even hear what they're thinking," Edward said and Alice giggled.

"That's because we're both blasting music in our heads right now." The two girls chorused and Edward playfully groaned.

"You two are up to something," he said as Carlisle walked in.

"Who's up to something?" he asked, pausing at the counter, his arm encircling Esme's waist.

"Alice and Persephone," Jasper said, his eyes dancing with delight as a smirk graced his lips.

"Aren't they always?" Carlisle said fondly and glanced proudly at the two girls.

Emmett grinned widely and even Rosalie cracked a smile.

"Well, I'm off," Carlisle announced to the group, kissing Esme lightly on her lips and gave Persephone a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"'Bye, Daddy!" Persephone said, "Be careful."

"I will be," he said, "Have fun at school today, Persephone."

"I will," she chirped, "I can see it."

Carlisle merely smiled at his human daughter and gave a wave to the rest of the family.

"Goodbye," he told them and flitted out to the car. The engine started and purred as it raced down the driveway.

The rest of the family started gathering their bags and coats (for show, minus Persephone) and headed out to their cars.

The Cullen children usually had to take in two cars. One would be Edward's Volvo and the other a Camry that Carlisle bought when they came to Forks. Edward and Persephone rode in the Volvo while Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper rode in the Camry.

They all loaded into their own cars, Persephone shivering as she felt the cool air seep through her jacket. She had forgotten her heavier one inside.

"Hey, Edward," she started, "Would you mind-?"

But Edward already had the down feather jacket in his hand, a crooked grin on his face.

"Common sense," he said slyly and Persephone stuck her tongue out at him.

"I just… forgot," she sniffed and he chuckled as they got into their car. The others had left some time ago, already racing towards school on the highway.

"So, what really is going on today that makes you so excited?" Edward asked as they pulled ninety on the back road, "Usually you jump at any chance to miss school."

"Easy for you to say," Persephone said, "You are a vampire, forever living and have no need to worry about friends."

Edward stiffened as she said this and Persephone sighed.

"Edward—"

"No," he said, "It is perfectly logical for you to feel that way."

"But," she said, "I like being with you guys. I feel whole. Plus, you're my family."

"But you will die someday," he murmured, "And it will break our hearts. You have grown on us remarkably."

"'Cause I'm so cute!" Persephone chuckled.

Edward grinned at the ease of tension as they pulled into the parking lot. They parked right next to the Camry and Edward opened Persephone's door.

"Thank you," she said.

"Percy," he said, the tension coming back into the pair, "I want you to know that you do have a choice. You probably will get married someday, have kids and settle down. You are a human and you can forget. You have that luxury. Don't think that you don't have a choice."

"Edward," Persephone sighed, "You guys are my family. You adopted me when I was very young because of my gift and I don't think that I would make the decision to leave you guys. As much as you want to ignore this, you need me around. You need my visions to reassure Alice's. You know that they're different."

Edward sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"I can't tell everyone else what you've seen," he whispered, "It seems so impossible."

"You don't have to believe it," Persephone said quietly, her delicate hand resting on his shoulder, "But I do. I just… feel it in my heart."

"If you want to, you can," Edward said, "But I don't have to. I don't and I won't."

"And that's perfectly fine," she told him, "You have the right to decide your own fate. But, it gets clearer and clearer every day."

"I know," he said and sighed after a long moment, "We better get to class."

"Okay," Persephone said and shouldered her bag, "Let's go."

The pair reached the Literature building in no time at all, many students still fluttering about, their raincoats a sea of black in the rain.

"Oh, and Persephone?" Edward said as she was about to enter the classroom.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You're wrong, what you were thinking earlier about being able to actually stay in a relationship with someone long enough to get married," he said, "Anyone would willingly put up with you."

"Yeah, right," she snorted, "I'm a nutcase."

"You'd be surprised if you paid attention to the ones around you. Their thoughts are… amusing, in the least. Much of the male population in this school have taken a liking to you, regardless of our family."

"You're lying," Persephone said, very skeptical of the bronze-haired man in front of her, "No one thinks of me in that way, let alone thinks of me as pretty."

"Believe what you want, you have the right to change your own fate," he quoted and grinned, "I'll see you at lunch."

Her gave her a quick peck on her forehead, grin still in place as he ducked out of the awning towards his homeroom. Persephone stood there for a few moments more, her thoughts a jumbled mess in her brain. What the-?

_Why is he making this so confusing?_

And with that thought, Persephone walked into class, having every intention of forgetting the incident that had just occurred with her and Edward Cullen.

* * *

Persephone rested her head against her hand as she listened to the teacher lecture the class on polynomials. She yawned and checked the time. Only ten minutes until lunch, then she'll get a good glimpse of Bella.

Percy had been scanning the future all day, trying to see what paths the new girl was taking and if they were leading her in the right direction. But what I've seen is certain, she thought to herself as she wound a strand of hair around her finger.

She started to briefly peer into the future of her classmates until a vision flooded her brain. Persephone gasped and she clenched her fists, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. Pain wracked her body and she sank into the vision.

_A black wolf—no a bear—no a wolf, the size of a horse, stood at the edge of the forest, peering out into the tiny village of La Push. He whined softly as he saw a distressed Leah Clearwater sobbing on her front porch._

_Flash forward to the wolf transforming, his body morphing back into a man. He stood up and shook his head, as if clearing it before jogging to a small house near the woods. He threw on a pair of shorts and looked at himself in the mirror._

_"What have I become?" he whispered._

_Moving on to the same man meeting with an elderly looking man. They shook hands with one another and the elder's eyes widened with realization as he gasped for breath._

_"Mr. Ateara? Sir, are you all right?" the young man asked the elder repeatedly, frightened by the look on his face._

_"I can't believe it," the elder murmured, almost in awe, "So it was you, all along. And I had thought—"_

_"Sir, do I need to call someone? Tell me what to do."_

_The old man smiled rather kindly at the young man in front of him. "Call Billy Black."_

"Miss Cullen? Miss Cullen? Persephone, are you all right?"

Someone was shaking her awake and Persephone was startled to see the entire class looking at her with wide eyes. She blushed profusely and apologized to the teacher in front of her. The Geometry teacher was still looking worriedly at her but Persephone waved it off.

"I'm fine, Ms. Wilson," she told her, "Honestly, this happens all the time."

The worried math teacher shook her head before carrying on with her lesson. But Persephone's mind was somewhere else. What had Mr. Ateara meant? Who was Billy? And who was the shape-shifter?

Seemingly millions of questions plagued the youngest Cullen's mind as the bell rang for lunch and she gathered her things.

She walked to her locker and the door swung open. Percy placed her books neatly inside and grabbed her wallet and a notepad. She had to sketch this out immediately.

As she shut the locker, she was startled to see someone on the other side of the door. Percy sighed heavily in realization as she recognized the face.

"Good afternoon, Matthew," she muttered, doing her best to move past him.

"Afternoon, Perce," he said and Persephone rolled her eyes.

"You don't have the liberty to call me that. Only people I am close with can call me that." She said as nicely as she could as they entered the cafeteria.

"Aw, c'mon, Persephone, lighten up," Matthew said as they got in line.

"Lighten up?" she said, quirking a brow, "I don't 'lighten up' for people who basically stalk me night and day."

"Now you're making it out as me being some sort of creeper," he muttered, grabbing a tray.

"Because you are." Persephone said in a rather 'duh' tone.

"C'mon, baby, just go out with me." Matthew said, giving her a look that made most girls weak at the knees.

Malice flashed in Persephone's bright green eyes. That did it. Usually she tolerated, just tolerated, Matthew's acts in an attempt to get her affection, but 'baby' took it far enough.

"That's it," she snapped, "You listen and you listen good, Matthew Eddson. I have had it with your attempts at flattery with me, but I am not nor will I ever be your 'baby'. I think that I've tolerated you long enough and I will not do it a second longer. If you ever so much as flirt with me again, I will rip your face off."

"You don't scare me," Matthew said, mocking her.

"Oh really?" Persephone huffed, "What about my brothers? I'm sure that if I even breathed a word of this to them, that they will gladly punch you for me. In fact, I'm their baby sister so I think they'll take certain measures to be sure that you stay away."

Matthew gulped and paled considerably as his eyes flickered over to Emmett who was mock flexing his muscles for Rosalie. He turned back to Persephone and nodded, zooming ahead in the lunch line to avoid her.

"Rock on, Perce!" a familiar voice called from behind her and she grinned, turning around to see Jonas and Logan standing there with wide smiles on their faces.

"You were such a bad ass," Logan said, ruffling her hair and Percy chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I've had it with Matthew," she muttered as they piled their trays with food. Jonas and Logan had been Persephone's friends since middle school days. The two boys and Evie, who was also Logan's girlfriend, had all been Persephone's companions since eighth grade.

"I would've done the same," Jonas said, "You know, if I had a crazy stalker."

Percy and Logan laughed as Evie came skipping up to them all. Evie was that type of girl that guys stopped and stared at and eyes followed her everywhere. With ribcage length dark blonde hair and grey eyes, she was absolutely stunning.

"Hey guys!" she greeted them all, eyes shining, "Hey babe."

Logan planted a kiss on her lips and she blushed as Jonas made an exaggerated groan.

"Get a room you, too!" he muttered and Evie laughed lightly.

"Please, let me know if you find one." She said and Jonas rolled his eyes as Logan chuckled.

Percy smiled at the pair, giving her female friend a quick hug before they all paid for lunch and headed for their usual table. She sighed and placed her tray, notebook, and wallet down before sitting down herself.

Jonas sat beside her and Evie took her other side as Logan sat by Evie and the two linked hands. Persephone picked up the sandwich as she pondered the recent vision.

Her hand was flying across a page of the notebook without her realizing it. She glanced down and smiled, seeing the black wolf take shape across the blank canvas.

Persephone looked up and glanced over to Edward. She pondered telling him or not before she decided against it.

_Edward._

He looked up instantly and connected his own onyx orbs with her emerald ones. She looked over at the table at which Bella Swan sat at and smiled.

_What do you think of her?_

He shrugged lightly, staring off into space but she knew he was talking to her. Persephone looked over at Bella, studying her behavior.

_Hm, brown eyes, brown hair, based on her body language she's slightly shy and uncomfortable at the moment. Very fair skin…almost could pass for a vampire…except her blush, of course._

The girl's cheeks reddened as Percy thought of this and she smiled.

_Slightly oblivious…stubborn…_

Edward was holding back a smile now and she bit her lip as she concentrated more.

"Earth to Percy? Yo, Perce!" Jonas called out and Persephone blinked several times before turning to him.

She laughed lightly. "Sorry guys. Just spaced out a bit."

_Sorry Edward. I'll take a closer look at her later._

She shrugged and turned to her friends, who were actually enjoying lunch and not using it for human behavior observations.

* * *

Persephone was in Statistics when her third vision hit her.

_Edward pouncing forward to Bella, his teeth severing her flesh and all eyes on him as he drank her blood. The class becoming panicked as he blocked the door, the screaming that would erupt, and more humans sacrificed for the one who smelled so sweet—_

_Edward massacring the entire Biology classroom, saving Bella for last. Her wide chocolate brown eyes glimmered with unshed tears as a silent scream escaped her mouth. Edward stalked forward, his eyes black as night—_

_It changed. Edward was now politely talking to Bella and offering to walk her to her next class. He apologized, talking about leaving a book in his car. They walked towards the parking lot, only for him to lead her to the woods—_

_A small house nestled on the edge of the woods, with a rusty old truck parked in front of it and Edward walking through the front door. He walked through the kitchen, into the sunny yellow room and Bella turned around, her mouth a wide 'o'—_

It stopped then, and Persephone let out a long breath as the teacher droned on and on about several things as more visions kept on popping into her head. She gritted her teeth and sighed, clenching her fists on the table as the pain raged on and on.

Persephone nearly cried with relief when the nasally bell rang across campus, signaling the end of the day for her. She ran to the car, not even surprised to see Edward sitting there, fists clenched and eyes a black flame.

"I saw," she gasped out as she slid into the car. Edward only nodded, his onyx orbs fixated on the flow of students.

"You won't kill her," Persephone insisted, "You can't. I mean, you know what I've seen and you know what's going to happen. It's only inevitable. Just restrain yourself now and it will—"

"I don't give a damn about the future for this girl," Edward snapped, whipping around to see her, "All I want to do is snap that little girl's neck and drink her blood. I don't think you understand. I felt like—like a monster."

He bowed his head and Persephone sighed. A moment of silence passed between them before she spoke.

"Want me to drive home?" she offered quietly, "The others already know what's going on."

He only nodded and got out of the car while they both switched sides. Persephone jammed the key into the ignition and the car purred to life. She pulled out of the parking lot, sending a nod to Alice and the others as they walked out of the building.

The trees blurred by, each passing like a swirling leaf, in your vision one moment and whipped away out of sight the next. The town came into view and Edward looked up as they pulled into the Forks Hospital parking lot.

"Go," Persephone told Edward, "Carlisle will give you his car but you need some fresh air. Away from here, away from Washington even. Go visit the Denalis and breath some cool air in Alaska."

Edward gave her a crooked smile and kissed her swiftly on her cheek. "Thank you, Persephone. You are truly remarkable."

"I don't know about that," she giggled but gently pushed his shoulder. "Go."

He climbed out of the car and gave her a slight wave as she left the parking lot, Edward watching her car fade into the scenery and out of sight.

* * *

**Please, please REVIEW! The first time I posted this, it received only one review...**

**But thank you to my one reviewer :)**

**Love, Dreamer**


End file.
